Remnant: Origins
by Jauney boy
Summary: Ruby Rose is the mysterious vigilante known as the Red Rose. She's been cleaning up the city for about a year better than the local authorities but she's still a rumor, a menace to society that won't be accepted. And during these days, she makes a name for herself while meeting a new villain that shapes her life forever. This isn't really a crossover, but more of a mashup
1. How we meet

**A/N: This is my fist ever crossover and I've had this idea since I played Batman Arkham Origins and thought it would fit perfectly, I never thought I'd be good enough to to make it but nobody else has. You can ask anything in PM and please leave a review.**

* * *

A dark cave rest easy without any disturbance, soft echoing sounds are made by water drops or falling pebbles. When suddenly, and unfitting sliding double door opens and many lights turn on, revealing the cave to actually be an armory. A figure in crimson training gear walks through the doors, feeling determined and serious. The feminine figure walks up a short flight of stairs to a massive set of computer monitors and TV screens.

A nearby police scanner can be heard calling out for help, but that's not what she needed to hear. She needed to know the recent news, if the rumors were true. She flipped the channel to Gotham news to see captain Ironwood giving a press conference with reporters asking questions and other deputes behind him. He really didn't want to be there. Luckily, he was just going to say what She was looking for.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the town of Gotham and city of Vale, I can confirm we have captured the criminal Julian Day, and he will be put down tonight." After saying that, he got an uproar of questions and camera flashes.

She only glared at the screen.

"Mr Ironwood, is it true that the VCPD actually apprehended the Calendar Man?" Someone asked

He immediately furrowed his brows.

"There is **No** such thing as a 'Red Hood'. The police department are the ones who captured this monster and his sentence is final." and with that commissioner Ozpin and the whole squad left. After that she just turned off the tv without noticing a covered tray of food be sat down on the table. She then flipped the scanner back on to see what was new.

 _"All units, all units code ten at blackwoulf prison. All communication is down, possible 2-11."_ A woman said.

 _"Delta squad 6-4 en route."_ A man replied.

 _"Dispatch,4-9. Confirmed a code 10- Is it a break out?"_ An older man's voice asked.

 _"Positive, suspect identified as Roman Torchwick, repeat the suspect is confirmed to be Jack-O-Lantern. Captain Ozpin is also confirmed to be held captive at Blackwoulf prison."_

By the time she finished her sentence, the Crimson figure was in front of a chamber coming up from the floor. Wishing the doors was a darker armoured suit with a rose symbol in the chest and a red hood extending as a cape.

She geared up, the ballistic torso, the bladed gauntlets, the utility belt, and finally, the red hood.

After pressing a few buttons on the wrist, the hangar section of the rose cave enlightened and a massive red jet started firing up with her making her way to the open cockpit.

Over the loud jet sounds though, she can hear out a voice calling out to her.

"You do realize it's Christmas Eve, miss?" Said Zwei, her dog faunas of a butler.

But she didn't even look back or reply, too much on her mind right now. She just got into the cockpit and flew out of the cave at incredible speeds.

* * *

She arrived outside the prison in seconds and dived straight out of the jet until she used her cape to glide safely down.

"Looks like Lantern entered through here, I need to find Ozpin before it's too late."

After making her way to the entrance through a hole of the partly destroyed building, she was walking down a hallway to see a fight going on with on of JOL's men and the warden.

"No, please!" Said the warden as he was backing away in fear, only to have a baseball bat swing across his head to knock him to the ground.

"No? You said no? Doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill ya all right, but by the time I'm done that eye won't be the only thing you're missinn." Said the gang member, looming over the old man.

"What is that behind you?" The warden asked, which only made the attacker laugh.

"Oh camman. 'Spect me to fall for that? I mean, try something original. You-" Before he finished he saw a huge shadow on the wall nearby and tuned around to swing at it. But his attacked was dealt with, as she grabbed the bat, broke it with one arm and through the man to the ground, before knocking him out.

"No! Stay away!" The warden said more terrified, and found a gate bar on the floor to attack her with. But just like the other guy the weapon was taken out and she grappled him in a hold he couldn't break.

"Don't hurt me!" He begged.

And so she just let him go, as he curried away he got a good look at her.

"I'd heard the rumors but... You... You're not supposed to be real."

"Who tore this place apart?" She asked ignoring his sentence.

But as soon as she asked, she heard a loud and primal roar coming from the other side of a door.

"I dunno man it's huge."

"Where is Jack-O-Lantern?"

"I-I don't know. He's here for commissioner Ozpin. Maybe one of his men know where he's headed."

And with no reply she just simply turned to walk out the door. Walking through many other hallways and corridors, she found herself inside a holding area for minor offenders where a couple inmates and henchmen where just holding the place down.

 _'These are his men. I'll make them tell me where I can find him.'_

Until they saw her that is, they were instantly on guard and charged her. But they were taken care of easily, one by one until there was one gang member left that was surrendering and wiling to talk. She grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air with surprising strength.

"Where's Lantern?" She barked at the man

"How the hell should I know?!" Which was the incorrect answer.

"I'm going to make you talk. How much pain you can endure before that is in your hands." She warned him. while tightening her grip.

"S-screw you..." He coughed out.

"I don't have time for this."

"Ok. Ok. He's headed to the execution chamber. With Ozpin."

"Smart move. Now you get to take a nap." She said before punching him lights out.

She made her way through the partially destroyed building. There were halls, air ducts, armed prisoners, and henchmen. But nothing was really problem. She found herself on a unused elevator shaft where the bottom seemed weak and unsteady. She broke it to bits with her explosive gel and was on a different floor. She scanned the area to see she was on the higher section of a balcony of some kind. There was a massive window that viewed the holding cells for the major offenders. And looking through it, she found what she was looking for.

It was Jack-O-Lantern, with many other of his men and prisoners. And what seemed to be the monster that created that loud roar earlier. She recognized him instantly, it was Yatsuhashi Daichi, AKA Killer Croc. He was an ordinary man until he turned to crime after years of neglect, abuse, and he was an alligator faunas, but that side of him seemed to take control as a horrible mutation. He was harassing a guard against the wall before slamming him to the ground.

"They say crime doesn't pay, but someone oughtta check the commissioner's pockets. Because they are LINED with MY money. And what have I got to show for it?" He asked while Ozpin was being dragged into the scene and held by Croc.

"My own men in the slammer? Not anymore. No. Tonight, we're making some changes." He said making his way with the rest of the crew through a gate door with Croc and Ozpin.

"Some big changes."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter one. Let me know what you think, feel free to ask questions, and a review, favourite. And PMs are appreciated. I'm writing this in ahead to keep up with the season so it's fitting I know it's almost Halloween but this should get popular enough by Christmas times.**


	2. Gangster's paradise

**I decided to make another chapter for this one considering I left lancaster collection on a cliffhanger, but both of those are kinda hard to write. See lancaster collection is meant to be a series of one shots and when I ran out of ideas from the top of my head I had to make Pet Rose, which didn't really get the feedback I expected so it'll go back to normal prompts when pet rose is over. And the reason this fic is hard to keep up with is because I'm recreating batman arkham origins word for word, scene for scene. Meaning that I actually play a vid that has every cutscene so I can put that into here. Which leads to having to pay attention to every line, action, and just elements from the video I'm watching.**

 **I haven't really got much of anything from this particular fic but I feel like I can actually feel proud of this, I mean my first story is a quote unquote "Ripoff" considering it's based off one fic I found but it was deleted. So, to see that magic again I just wanted to make it happen again and even the orginal author told me about it, but they were cool. And of course this whole thing doesn't really belong to me since it's a mashup of two different pieces of work that I didn't make. But Lancaster collection is in a sense "all mine" since I'm making multiple one-shots with the pair so I'm the creater of the ideas.**

 **With all that away with, to those reading and my fans (Do I even have any?) I end this rant/update/explanation.**

* * *

"Some big changes"

Jack-O-Lantern and his crew were gone with the door sliding closed behind them.

 _'I need to act fast, otherwise Ironwood is dead'_

Seeing no other faster ways of getting to the execution chamber, she turned to her left and found an air duct, which can be easily opened allowing her to go through it. After some crawling around through the vents, she used her detective mode vision after pullling her hood down over her face to reveal where to go.

She came to an area in the vents that lead to a drop. Didn't seem that bad of a fall, maybe about 9 feet. Bracing herself, she dropped down trying to silence the thud that came after. Looking in front of her, there was another vent door, she found her stop.

Lifting her leg, she applied pressure and pressed harder against the horizontal bars, making them bend until she kicked it off completely. Making is shatter off into the empty room. Crawling into the room, she got up to see it was the viewing room for the execution chamber. There were multiple empty seats on one side, meanig that the one way windo was behind her. She turned and saw it all, Lantern, Ironwood, and Croc. Ironwood was on the floor being harassed until it was called off.

"What's this all about Torchwick? Haven't I always come through for you?" He begged while being stood up by Croc's massive hands.

"You may have. James. But things have; changed. We're starting with a clean slate. And you're not on it." He barked. As his goons started dragging Ironwood into the gas chamber he spoke

"What are you talking about? 'I'm not on it'? After all I've done for you..." The door was shut locked as the valve was turned. Ironwood began to scream.

"You can't do this! I'm the police Commissioner, dammit!"

She tried all she could to break the glass but nothing happened, she couldn't see anymore.

He pressed his hands against the glass as the tiny jail filled with green gas, fogging ever sight of him. With one last shove, he leaned against the glass and went limp onto the ground choking and coughing.

"Shows over boys, Let's go" Jack-O-Lantern said trailing out with arms behind his back.

As they were leaving, in an uncontrolled show of rage, Croc slammed a goon hard against the glass enough to crack it. Why? Probably because he can.

Seeing this however, she walked back, and ran as a start as she jumped into the glass breaking it. As she came in through the other side however. She saw inside the tiny glass room filled with gas.

 _'I'm too late, Commissioner Ironwood is dead. Jack-O-Lantern has a lot to answer for'_

As she finished her thoughts however, the same door he walked through opened with inmates and gang members filling in. Ready to fight.

And she was reay to take these scumbags on.

* * *

 **Alright I now this was shorter than ususal but I'm trying to get this done before chrstmas so expect long chapters with big update gaps, or short ones every so often. Please review, follow, favourite, all that jazz. By the way, I'm now taking questions in Pm. Mainly because if you review a question, and I answer it, that question is still there and other people might wonder that too. So just leave regular feedback in review section.**


	3. The bigger story

**So I'm going to have to start pumping these out a lot more longer and faster because Christmas is pretty much 4 days away. Meaning there might be a daily chapter until said day since I have no tv or games. I also really recommend getting the actual Arkham Origins game, really fitting this time of year.**

* * *

These munts were nothing but the common gang member, she easily took them down without a scratch. One of them had some body armour that required a full beatdown to take down, she swung her weighted red cape at his face to stun him long enough for her to start pumeling away at his face and torso areas. With one last punch, she uppercutted the goon at least three feet higher from where he was standing.

From behind, another gangster grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it by her feet causing an explosion of smoke blinding eveyone in the room. This caused many coughing fits and random punches into the air from all the other goons. She smirked on the inside and pulled her hood to cover her face, going into thermal mode to see all the confused villains. Taking them all down, she ran for the door they came from to catch up to Lantern.

Running down the security corridor, she went through a door that lead to a dead end. However, she looked up after hearing Jack-O-Lantern's voice yelling at one of his men, it seemed she was in some kind of incomplete elevator shaft. And through one of the empty doors, came the shadows of the men. Although one of them seemed fairly large... Maybe Croc's

"I told you to grab the memory card!" Torchwick yelled.

"You wanted it smashed. So I smashed it." Croc snorted.

"It had better be or the next thing that gets smashed is your face!"

As this was going on however, she looked down to see a smoking and destroyed rubble pile of some electronic. Probably what they were discussing. Kneeling down to inspect it, she saw what they were talking about, the memory card. She placed it in one of her pockets for later use.

 _'The card is damaged, but I should be able to recover most of the data back at the Rosecave'_

She used her claw to reel onto the ledge that lead to a flight of spiral stairs she instantly started climbing. Reaching the top plat form, she found a ladder that lead to a door that went up to the celling.

Slowly opening it and peaking through the crack, she saw Jack-O-Lantern going into a helicopter and flying away. It was too late.

However, she heard the mighty stomps of Croc walking to the next chopper ready for pick up. He would make for a great interrogation... Using her claw once more, she zipped up to a tiny building on top of the roof to hide, ready to spring.

As he slowly trekked over, the crocodile fanaus stopped and had to sniff the air. Something wasn't right... He waved his clawed hand at the chopper, signaling them to go off with out him, he was going to stay.

Knowing she was pretty much found, she used her cape to glide onto the low ground where Croc was. He turned to look at the girl, giving her a grin.

"Though I caught your scent"

"I know I caught yours" She retorted.

He growled loudly, grabbed a gas canister, and threw it at her. She ducked though, making it fly over her head and into the wall, causing a massive explosion.

As she got up, she faced the moster, the flames reflecting off his pupils making him appear more evil. He began to rush at her, giving a wicked guffaw.

As soon as he came close though, she grabbed his shoulder and used him to prop herself as she jumped over his whole body and was behind him.

He turned to attack, but had his face swiped by her cape, stunning him. She charged at his maw with a fist and began the beatdown, punch after punch on his gross face, he got hurt but didn't seem weaker.

She trieed to deliver the last blow, but his hand caught it and lifter her up, only for her to be thrown onto her back. He lunged at her wiith an open mouth and tried using his dagger like teeth to chomp her face but she was on the defense with both hands grabbing his face and pushing him away.

She pushed his face as hard as she could, but his open mouth kept getting closer. He'd growl when he thought he would finally chomp her face and snap his mouth shut, each time he did so some saliva would drip down and land on the snow. He was honstly a monster.

Making one final charge at a bite, she moved a hand back to punch his jaw shut, then headbutt him hard enough to knock him off her. He rushed at her head first, only for his face to meet both her boots as she preformed a kick jump to get back on her feet.

She went in for another beat down, but Croc slammed the ground so hard it knocked her back down again. Seeing she was stunned for a quick moment, he leaped over to another place on the roof where many other gas canisters were set down. He ripped one out of its pipes, causing the valve on the top to burst and release flames meaning it will blow up soon. Turning to aim at her and throw it, she pulled out one of her iron crosses and pitched it at the canister, causing it to explode in his arms and weaken him.

The explosion was so mighty it shattered the gates that surrounded the roof. He also started stumbling backwards onto said weak gates shoving them. Seeing that this was her chance, she ran to him, used his bent knee has a stool to jump on, and attacked him with a backflip kick to his chin. The move was so powerful it knocked that gates down with him on top, they were barely hanging on to the roof with its loosening bolts.

He tried getting back up but his arms were trapped in the bars. Looking up, he saw her run towards him, jumping and landing on his torso.

"Your boss, where's he going?"

 _punch_

"The only boss a'me, is me" He said looking smug but also fearful.

 _punch_

"You want teeth? Give me answers" Each blow shook the dangling fence over a cliff with water and sharp rocks below.

He growled and looked at what his doom could be, risking his state of consciences, he replied

"Wait 'till Jack-O-Lantern's assassins get through with you"

"What assassins?"

 _punch_

The gate was hanging on its last bolts, any longer and they'd fall with it.

His smile returned and Croc just laughed

"Whoever wins is gonna be famous AND rich."

 _punch_

He was out cold, she got up and looked at him.

"At least we know he won't be ugly." She murmured.

Mustering whatever strength she had left, she grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back onto the roof. When he was completely there and knocked out, various lights appeared around them.

She turned to see about four police officers with guns pointing at her

"Freeze! Hold it right there!" they shouted.

"We're taking you in" Said captain Ozpin.

She just pressed a button on her wrist and walked slowly backwards to the ledge.

"Not tonight." She just leaned backwards and fell.

They all just stood there wondering what to do as they looked at where she was, and what came back up was a large crimson jet with her in the open cockpit. As it closed, it changed shape slightly to prepare for flight and slew over their heads.

After their shocked trance was over, one of the officers turned to Ozpin

"No such thing as a Red Hood huh?" He mocked.

Apparently there was, and it's after every scum in Vale.


	4. Hidden enemies

**Here we off again with another chapter, no reviews so far but I appriciate the follows and favs. We've got four days before Christmas so these might come as more than one a day, maybe.**

* * *

She was zooming through the air over the waters in her jet. Dialing up her butler to inform him of some new intel.

"Zwei, I got-"

"I'm tracking it too, it appears the control towers you use for your auto-nav-systems are pulling out a jamming signal."

"Storm damage?" She asked

"You'll have to go down there and find out for yourself, ma'am"

"Got it. I'm close to one now."

Flying over a large raadio tower on top of a building, she jumped out the cockpit and gilded through a window into said building. She scanned the area quickly, nobody was here. It seemed she landed into a small dirty old room. Wallpaper was peeling, furniture broken, scattered, dust everywhere, made for a good hiding place. She walked through a slightly thinner hallway that lead to some double doors, through it, she heard a voice.

"I swear, we're the only ones here. Look, This town's optics gets a call that the tower's acting funny right? So they send a guy over. But he never shows."

"Probably went home for the night, lucky bastard... Anyway, when he doesn't report in, they send us over. There's no secret plan here fellas, we're just doing our jobs."

She pushed them open and walked in, as she did, she saw she was on a small platfom with stairs leading down to a lower ground area where the men where. She would've sneaked by but there was a large light behind her on the wall, casting a massive shadow over the men. They were instantly startled to see her standing there as they pointed their guns.

"What the? Grab the hostages!" As soon as the gangster said that, another one pulled a hostage to the corner of the room and aimed a gun at his head.

"Y-you seein this?!" A younger criminal asked fearfully.

"What the hell is it?"

"I'll pull this trigger on you lady, I ain't playin!"

 _'I can drop smoke pellets to conceal my movements. They can't shoot what they can't see'_

Her hand was behind her back and hidden by her cape, they didn't see her reach into the back of one of her various pockets to find the little pellet and squeeze it, causing a massive explosion of smoke. She then pulled out her zip claw to go up top onto a leverage nobody could see. The smoked cleared out and all they saw was empty space where she was standing.

Using her newly gained height as an advantage, she scanned the room and found the gangster with hostage.

 _'Attacking head on is a good way to get shot, and probably the hostage too. But they won't expect an attack from above, nobody ever does'_

She swung from one leverage point to another, right until she was above the man with the hostage. Both looked equally terrified.

"Is that red freak with you?" The gunner said

"Are you crazy? We were answering a service call, that's it!"

She tied herself with a rope onto the leverage pont to swoop down and grab the gunman and bring him back. He screamed while the hostage ran free, and the last this he saw before getting dropped and swinging by his legs, was just her scowl.

* * *

After freeing the hostage and finding where she needed to go, she was closer to the control room faster than she thought she'd get there. However, when she saw the door leading to it, the opposite side wall had a hole blown through into the next room with a dead man inside.

 _'I don't think this tower malfunction is from storm damage. I need to set up a crime scene and find out what happened. I should start by identifying the victim'_

She pulled her hood over her face and switched it to detective mode, she scanned the facial area of the body to see if it matched anything.

 _'Victim's name is Gambit Grey, an optics employee sent here to repair a faulty network error. But what killed him? Scanning the DNA on the wall should provide the answer.'_

She scanned the blood on the wall and traced how this outcome could've happened.

 _'Impact analysis indicates the victim was killed by some kind of explosion. Originating at that access panel. I should scan it for additional clues.'_

She went over to the panel screen to inspect it, it showed residue from a hand print was on it.

 _'It looks like the panel was rigged to explode as soon as it was swiped with a keycad. Someone really didn't want this tower repaired. And it looks like that same person left some finger prints behind.'_

She activated her radio for contact.

"Zwei, I'm uploading some prints for analysis. Lett me know what comes back"

"Certainly ma'am, searching now... And here we are, they belong to one John F. Baker. He's a rather unremarkable criminal. Small jobs mostly, only... That's curious.." He replied through the radio

"What is it?"

"Mr Baker is dead ma'am.. His body was recovered from the Crystal District just under an hour ago"

"Looks like someone's tying loose ends" She ended the call.

 _'I can bypass the booby-trapped access panel with my Cryptographic Sequencer. But I'll need the codes from the victim's access card. Reviewing the crime scene will show me where it is.'_

Scanning the room, she noticed the card had flew into a vent duct on the wall. She walked over to it and grabed it by the sides, pulling on it harder and harder hoping to rip it off the wall from its hinges. And she did just that, it tore off as she threw it behind her scattering onto the floor.

She bent down to pick up the card and inspect it, still in shape. She scanned it with her detective vision hood and within seconds it was in her system, ready to access the panel.

 _'This card has the codes I need to hack in any of the network towers access panels.'_

She pulled out her sequencer and saw it was already updated with the card information. It was now ready to hack. All she needed to do was find the security password, she scrolled through the many lines of letters on her screen and found it.

"Unfortunate"

The password was accepted and the door opened.

Inside was just a small room with a ladder leading upwards, she climbed it and went through the opening to see the coventry. She finally found the jamming signal.

"Zwei, contact the police department. Let them know about the body, send the data from my analysis too."

"Certainly ma'am. Does this mean you've found the source of the disturbance?"

"I think so."

She walked to a large metal vault-like door with many warning signs, this must be it. There wasn't much of a handle, but something that looked like a bar connected to the door itself. Just not sticking out like a regular handle, just on the side. Looked hard to pull on.

She placed both hands on it and started pushing it one way, hoping it would budge and unlock. Just like the vents. Eventually it moved and the door clicked, meaning it was open. She threw open the doormultiple routers, computers, and another panel to hack with her Sequencer. She pulled it out but saw she was the one that had been hacked, the screen was silver as a transmission came on surrounded by question marks.

There was the top half of a man sitting and looking into a a web cam, must be a call. He was dressed in a vest and white undershirt, but his face had no light on it.

"Well well. if it isn't the King Thug himself. Figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up. Sorry about the mess downstairs."

Even though this seemed live and he was talking... He was oddly not moving at all on the screen.

"Who is this?" She asked, not in the mood for tricks.

"Think of me as a great big mystery! One you're never going to solve."

"Enigma then"

"Oh ho ho. You must think you're so clever. Well how's this for clever: I've taken control of all the towers all over the city. As long as they're active, your litle plane is useless. And it looks like it's going to stay that way. I mean, this one's practically BEGGING to be taken offline and you still can't hack it. Pun intended of course."

He cut offline and she was brought back to the password game again.

Switching through the many words and possible phrases, she found it

"No fly zone"

He came back online as soon as the password was accepted.

"Hmmm... Lantern's not going to like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He cut off for good without a trace behind.

 _'With the jammer offline I can travel here with the Rosewing. But the other relays are a part of a distributed security system. I wonder what they're protecting...'_

She pulled down her hood over her face to look at the screen, opening up a map of the town to view each tower location and possibly track down Nigma.

 _'That must be where he set up shop, I'll have to pay him a visit.'_

"I feel regained control of the Rosewing ma'am. I suppose it's the Jezebel Plaza, then?" Came Zwei over the comm.

"That's the plan. But then... I've also got a good lead on Nigma."

"You mean Mr. Black? The hacking fellow who claims he's 'Poisonous like Mercury'?"

"That's him"

"Don't overthink it too much ma'am. we both know you'll eventually get him."

"Eventually."


	5. update

**Hello everyone, followers or new fans. I'm not sure if anybody really remembers me, I haven't updated on any of my stories whatsoever, mainly because school has just started, I lost motivation, and I'm having personal issues.**

 **If any of you really paid attention to my stories and what they were based off of, they mainly came from the inspiration my girlfriend gave me and the headcanons we shared.**

 **That unfortunately, may no longer go on... I'm currently going through a breakup.**

 **For the sake of my own feelings and her privacy, I'll be pretty vague, if you have questions on how our relationship ended, PM me. But as for now, I am in a lot of pain, shock, betrayal, and I'm feeling very lost.**

 **It will be a very long time before I update anything, or make any new stories at all. I really can't think about RWBY or Gelato without thinking about her... I actually had my first panic attack when she told me, and it was all through text. I'm very lonely and hurt, I don't really know what to do with my life or where to go on, she doesn't want to give me a second chance, she's already with someone else as well.**

 **So that's just a little update on my life and how things went to shit, I really lost interest in life in general, but at least we can still be friends...**

 **Hope you all understand.**


End file.
